dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
WX-78
Don't Starve= ) |speed = 1x to 1.5x |spawnCode = "wx78"}} WX-78 is the fourth playable Character in Don't Starve unlockable via Experience, with 960 XP. It is a self-sustaining automaton that hates all living matter. WX-78's Health, Hunger, and Sanity are all set to a maximum of 100 points, but it's able to eat Gears to upgrade these stats to 400, 200, and 300, respectively. Being a machine, it takes damage when it is in the Rain unprotected. When struck by Lightning, WX-78 will experience "SYSTEM OVERLOAD", emitting Light while moving at an increased speed. WX-78 can also eat stale and spoiled Food without the negative effects. Overall, WX-78 is a very good character with great bonuses and very small drawbacks. Special Power WX-78's main perk is System Overload. This is activated after being struck by Lightning. System Overload provides the following benefits: * Movement speed is increased by 50%. * WX-78 emits Light (the radius of which diminishes gradually near the end of the Overload). * Immunity to Freezing. WX-78 will lose 33 and gain 100 when initially struck by Lightning, and can be struck multiple times after System Overload has been activated. System Overload lasts for roughly 1 Day but can be stacked from multiple strikes to last indefinitely. Being near a Lightning Rod will prevent WX-78 from being struck. It should be noted that it is possible to set nearby objects and Mobs on Fire when struck by Lightning. WX-78 also has the ability to permanently upgrade its maximum Health, Hunger, and Sanity. This is done by "eating" Gears. A total of 15 Gears must be eaten to gain maximum stats. Each upgrade adds 20 , 6.66 , and 13.33 (shown in the table below). WX-78 is also able to eat stale and spoiled Food without penalties. This allows it to stockpile Food for increased lengths of time. Note that other Food penalties still take effect (such as eating Monster Meat). Disadvantages WX-78 has the lowest starting maximum stats of any Character, leaving it exposed to danger until Gears are found. WX-78 takes damage from Rain, at a rate of 0.5 every 3–5 seconds (the amount of Rain does not matter). This damage causes WX-78 to periodically emit Light as sparks fly off its body. The light emitted is enough to prevent Charlie from attacking, but at the cost of big amounts of Sanity. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants (RoG) and Shipwrecked (SW) DLCs, the addition of the Wetness mechanic changes the way WX-78 is damaged by Rain. When completely exposed to Rain, WX-78 will take a maximum damage of 0.5 every 3–5 seconds. Water resistant equipment will reduce this damage. For example, damage will be reduced by 50% while wearing 50% water resistant equipment (i.e. a Pretty Parasol), taking only 0.25 damage every 3–5 seconds. WX-78 will also take damage from Wetness after it has stopped raining, at a rate of 0.3 every 3–5 seconds. This is "drying" damage as the Wetness meter empties. Standing next to a Fire will significantly speed up the rate at which the Wetness meter decreases, potentially becoming dry (after being soaked) in a matter of seconds. In Shipwrecked, WX-78 is immune to Poison and can take damage from the Wetness gained by walking in Puddles and the Tide. Tips * SYSTEM OVERLOAD will also be initiated from lightning strikes after the following occasions: ** Touch Stone resurrection (not possible in DLCs), ** Using a Telelocator Staff (not possible in SW), ** Damaging an Ancient Pseudoscience Station (via Hammer or Clockwork Rook, not possible in SW), ** Fighting Moslings in RoG, * Equipping an Umbrella will completely block the Rain, preventing any damage from being taken. Since the Umbrella does not degrade over time in the normal version of the game, it makes this drawback a non-issue. ** In DLCs the Umbrella only lasts for six days rather than 20 hits. It also won't stop the Rain completely on its own. An Eyebrella ( ), Rain Coat ( ), Dumbrella ( ), Blubber Suit ( ), or Tar Suit ( ) are generally preferred. ** WX-78 players may want to use the Umbrella or Blubber Suit over the alternatives during spring storms and hurricanes since they offer no lightning immunity, thus WX-78 can still get a SYSTEM OVERLOAD while using them. * Using the Ice Cube or Fashion Melon as protection from Overheating in RoG or SW is not advised, as the Wetness gained from those items will damage WX-78. * WX-78 can still benefit from consuming Gears even after reaching the maximum upgrade. Each Gear restores 60 , 75 , and 50 . ** This makes WX-78 a great Character for completing Adventure Mode, due to the abundance of Chess Monsters. ** RoG includes many new Chess biomes scattered around the world in Sandbox Mode (which may have Clockwork Monsters), making it easier to acquire Gears without having to go underground or to a new world. Also, Tumbleweeds have a 1% chance to drop Gears. ** In SW, Floaty Boaty Knights will spawn near the place where the player kills Aquatic Mobs. This makes it easy to farm large amounts of Gears. They also have a chance to spawn in Sandy Piles and X Marks the Spot Chests. * Since WX-78 is immune to Poison in SW, crafting Anti Venom, Seashell Suits and Particulate Purifiers is a waste of resources. * During a Spring start in RoG, the abundance of Butterflies can help offset the damage taken from Rain (by eating Butterfly Wings). * When it's raining in DLCs, unless planning to dry soon, it's not advised to wear gear that provides 100% water resistance when highly wet as usually the "drying" damage is higher than the damage taken with a lower water resistance (e.g. Straw Hat + Pretty Parasol). * Due to its high maximum Hunger and ability to eat spoiled food without penalty, Meaty Stew is exceptionally useful for WX-78. * Since WX-78 can eat spoiled food without penalty, food that takes longer to spoil when cooked should be cooked relatively early in its lifetime to increase its lifespan. Bugs * If WX-78 is immediately struck by Lightning after death, it will appear to be resurrected and the game will crash. * When playing in a Shipwrecked world with Lightning set to "Lots" in the World menu, WX-78 can be struck by Lightning while Wally talks, resulting in a bug where the HUD is unavailable and the camera is fixed. |-| Don't Starve Together= WX-78 is one of the 12 playable Characters in Don't Starve Together. It is a self-sustaining automaton that hates all living matter. WX-78 has lower Sanity than usual at 150 points, but it's able to eat Gears to upgrade all of its stats to very high values. Being a machine, it takes damage when it is wet. When struck by Lightning, WX-78 will experience "SYSTEM OVERLOAD", emitting Light while moving at an increased speed. WX-78 can also eat stale and spoiled Food without the negative effects. Overall WX-78 is a very good character with great bonuses and very small drawbacks. Special Power WX-78's main perk is System Overload. This is activated after being struck by Lightning. System Overload provides the following benefits: * Movement speed is increased by 50%. * WX-78 emits Light (the radius of which diminishes gradually near the end of the Overload). * Immunity to Freezing. WX-78 will lose 33 and gain 100 when initially struck by Lightning, and can be struck multiple times after System Overload has been activated. System Overload lasts for roughly 1 Day but can be stacked from multiple strikes to last indefinitely. Being near a Lightning Rod or wearing items that protect from Lightning (e.g. Eyebrella) will prevent WX-78 from being struck. It should be noted that it is possible to set nearby objects and Mobs on Fire when struck by Lightning. WX-78 also has the ability to permanently upgrade its maximum Health, Hunger, and Sanity. This is done by "eating" Gears. A total of 15 Gears must be eaten to gain maximum stats. Each upgrade adds 16.66 , 3.33 , and 10 (shown in the table below). WX-78 is also able to eat stale and spoiled Food without penalties. This allows it to stockpile Food for increased lengths of time. Note that other Food penalties still take effect (such as eating Monster Meat). Disadvantages WX-78 has a lower starting maximum Sanity compared to most other Characters, leaving it exposed to insanity until Gears are found. WX-78 takes damage from being wet. When completely exposed to Rain, WX-78 will take a maximum damage of 0.5 every 3–5 seconds. Water resistant equipment will reduce this damage. For example, damage will be reduced by 50% while wearing 50% water resistant equipment (i.e. a Pretty Parasol), taking only 0.25 damage every 3–5 seconds. WX-78 will also take damage from Wetness after it has stopped raining, at a rate of 0.3 every 3–5 seconds. This is "drying" damage as the Wetness meter empties. Standing next to a Fire will significantly speed up the rate at which the Wetness meter decreases, potentially becoming dry (after being soaked) in a matter of seconds. This damage causes WX-78 to periodically emit Light as sparks fly off its body. The light emitted is enough to prevent Charlie from attacking, but at the cost of big amounts of Sanity. Also WX-78 will lose its upgrade level and drop some Gears on Death. Amount of dropped Gears is a random number between 1/3 and 1/2 of upgrade level (a number of eaten Gears, but not more than 15). This means that most of the Gears used for upgrades will be permanently lost. Tips * SYSTEM OVERLOAD will also be initiated from lightning strikes after the following occasions: ** Using a Telelocator Staff, ** Damaging an Ancient Pseudoscience Station (via Hammer or Clockwork Rook), ** Fighting Moslings, ** Being in range of The End is Nigh! book read by a Wickerbottom player. *** Reminder that the effects of multiple Lightning strikes can be stacked. *Equipping an Eyebrella or Rain Coat will completely block the Rain from getting players wet, preventing any damage from being taken. **One the other hand, these items will protect WX-78 from Lighting strikes, making System Overload unobtainable. *Using the Ice Cube or Fashion Melon as protection from Overheating is not advised, as the Wetness gained from those items will damage WX-78. * WX-78 can still benefit from consuming Gears even after reaching the maximum upgrade. Each Gear restores 60 , 75 , and 50 . * During a Spring start, the abundance of Butterflies can help offset the damage taken from Wetness (by eating Butterfly Wings). * When it's raining, unless planning to dry soon, it's not advised to wear Clothes that provides 100% water resistance when highly wet as usually the drying damage is higher than the damage taken with a lower water resistance (e.g. Straw Hat + Pretty Parasol). * Due to its high maximum Hunger and ability to eat spoiled food without penalty, Meaty Stew is exceptionally useful for WX-78. * Since WX-78 can eat spoiled food without penalty, food that takes longer to spoil when cooked should be cooked relatively early in its lifetime to increase its lifespan. Trivia * WX-78's name may be a reference to the RX-78 series of mobile suits in the Universal Century gundam series. The most notable being the RX-78-2, the main mobile suit of the original gundam series. * WX-78's voice is played by what is explained as a "crazy processed synth". * WX-78 has a Skull in the game files. Also when struck by Lightning in DLCs, its skeleton can be seen, suggesting that WX-78 may actually be a human who is encased within a mechanical suit. ** It's worth noting, however, that the x-ray effect of electrocution in the game is mostly a cartoon gag - most characters show skeletal features that are obviously not anatomically correct, such as bones in the characters' hair or clothing. * WX-78 seems to identify as a male since it calls versions of itself on the Nightmare Throne a "BROTHER". ** This is further supported by the presence of a fake mustache in its "Guest of Honor" Skin in DST. * Its Curio Cabinet description from The Forge event is "One might assume WX's callous nature hides a sensitive inner soul. One would assume incorrectly.". * WX-78 makes a faint 'keek' noise as it walks. * The number string "11522914" is written on the side of WX-78's blueprint character portrait. * Although it takes damage from Wetness, WX-78 can eat watery foods such as Pomegranates, Meaty Stew, or even Watermelons without being harmed. * WX-78 has other technical components besides its Empathy Module, such as a Chemical Engine acting as a stomach, Optical Sensors acting as its eyes, a CPU functioning as its brain, and a Processing Unit described as being its head. When it sleeps, it activates Sleep Mode. * All of WX-78's quotes are in FULL CASE, with some exceptions that include but are not limited to "It's full.", "I can't do that." and "Nice and comfy.", which are all in lower case. * WX-78 states that it may have had a "mother" (or creator) when examining the Science Machine or the Metal Potato Thing. * WX-78 is described as "hating all living matter"; however, it shows empathy for machines, saying "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" when examining gears. It also has a soft spot for Bees and Lureplants, stating "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." and "AWW, IT IS JUST AS EVIL AS I AM.", respectively. * WX-78 is oddly inconsistent with its punctuation in quotes. There are also inconsistencies in WX-78's references; when it examines a Slurper, WX-78 will say "IT VIOLATED MY SMELLING MODULE", but when it examines a Durian, it will say "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE". This may be intentional or just an error. * WX-78 is one of the original four Characters that were available during the closed Beta of DST. * In DST, if the player communicates to others with the Y or U keys as WX-78, all messages will be sent in uppercase letters like its original dialogue. * Its Ghost Form in DST may be a reference to the robot R2-D2 from the Star Wars series. * Most of its audio files are labelled Woodrow, which may indicate they were originally meant for an unimplemented character who also has their own audio files in the code. That, or Woodrow was an early iteration of its character. * WX-78's Roseate skin may be a reference to the robot from Studio Ghibli's Castle in the Sky. Gallery Sounds de:WX-78 es:WX-78 fr:WX-78 it:WX-78 ja:WX-78 pl:WX-78 ru:WX-78 zh:機器人